


Bit

by TricksyPixie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: /mild degradation kink, 90 percent hurt 10 percent comfort, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier just isnt communicating, M/M, Miscommunication, Name-Calling, Subdrop, Under-negotiated Kink, because he doesnt realize hes allowed to, but not for lack of trying on vesemirs part, kind of?, smut first then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksyPixie/pseuds/TricksyPixie
Summary: “Use your words, little bird. You bit me. Are you allowed to put your teeth on daddy without permission?”Jaskier flushed, eyes closing nervously to avoid Vesemir’s gaze around the iron grip holding him in place. “No, daddy… I’m sorry daddy…”“Thank you. So I repeat: do you need something?”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Bard Bingo- BIKM Bingo





	Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is. certainly something huh. Written for the BIKM discord's bingo challenge, praise be to Kate! This is for prompt 40, "bit", though it took on a life of its own and sort of left the prompt behind. I'm really not sure how any of this happened except that you can blame Dagger for the angst.

“Do you need something, little bird?” 

Vesemir had glanced away from his book to raise an eyebrow at Jaskier, who was kneeling on the floor at his feet. The bard wore nothing but an embroidered collar, kept warm by the fire raging in the hearth beside him. The animated chatter of his daytime self was nowhere to be seen, replaced with a hazy stillness - until the last few minutes, when he had been silent but increasingly fidgety.

The amusement in Vesemir’s voice belied his dispassionate expression. Jaskier shrank in on himself anyway, nuzzling into Vesemir’s thigh to hide his face. Vesemir reached down and grabbed his jaw, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was sterner, implacable. “Use your words, little bird. You bit me. Are you allowed to put your teeth on daddy without permission?”

Jaskier flushed, eyes fluttering closed to avoid Vesemir’s gaze around the iron grip holding him still. “No, daddy… I’m sorry daddy…”

“Thank you. So I repeat: do you need something?”

Jaskier’s voice when he replied was barely a whisper. “Yes, daddy…”

“Good boy. What do you need?”

“You?” 

Vesemir smiled a little at that, a fond look curled around the edges with danger. “I’m right here, little one.”

Jaskier opened his eyes at that, looking up into Vesemir’s face with a pout and a huff. “But you’re not paying attention to me!”

The hand on Jaskier’s jaw slid to his hair, gripping so firmly it bordered on painful with a suddenness that made him gasp. Vesemir’s eyes had gone cold. “That’s because you aren’t worth my attention right now, little slut. My book is more interesting than you, and now you’ve made me put it down. You know the rules - you want something, you beg me for it, prettily as I know you can, and you get it if I decide you deserve it. If you want me to pay attention to you, you’d better beg to be allowed to deserve my interest.” 

Jaskier whimpered a little, his expression going from petulant to pleading. “I’m sorry daddy... may I please suck your cock, sir? I know I haven’t been behaving but I just can’t help myself, I’m not strong like you, I need my daddy to keep me in line and stuff me so full of cock I can’t help but be good because that’s all I’m good for, please sir, I just want you so far in me I’m choking on you, so far in me all my useless thoughts drain away and I’m just a toy for you like I was meant to be,” the litany poured out of him in a breathless rush. Vesemir’s eyes widened a little at the sudden intensity, and he trailed a pensive finger teasingly over Jaskier’s lips.

“That desperate for me, are you, little toy? You love sucking your daddy’s cock that much, an object for me to use as I please? You like being nothing but an instrument of my pleasure, for me to amuse myself with, no thoughts or desires of your own?” 

A desperate moan seemed to be the only answer forthcoming, so Vesemir stood and unfastened his breeches before pushing Jaskier back onto the furs and kneeling over his face. “Show me the signal.”

Three swift taps connected with his thigh, assurance that they both remembered the signal for if he needed a pause for breath, and then Jaskier was wrapping his lips hungrily around the head of Vesemir’s cock, tonguing at his slit. Vesemir groaned and pushed in, forcing his hard cock down the bard’s eager throat, and began to thrust in and out. “You like that? I bet you do, you useless whore. Can’t follow simple rules, can you? All I asked you to do was wait patiently like a good little pet, but I should have known that was beyond you. You were just too desperate to get something in your mouth. I bet you’d put anything in there if I let you, wouldn’t you? It really is all you’re good for. Bet you’d go to your knees for a stranger if they offered to fill that pretty mouth of yours. Maybe I just need to keep you stuffed full of cock all the time and then you’ll behave. You want that? Want to keep me warm in your mouth while I’m at dinner with the others? Want them to see how badly you crave it, what you’ll let me do to you just to get a taste?” 

At a tap, he pulled back just enough for the bard to draw in a ragged, gasping breath. Jaskier began to pump with his hand, pulling the head out of his mouth to drag across his lips, smearing spit and precum all over his pretty face before diving back in. Vesemir chuckled darkly. “Gonna come down your throat, little bird. Spill myself deep inside you, claim you in a way that’ll never wash off.” Jaskier whimpered and pushed closer, audibly choking himself. 

A few moments later and Vesemir was as good as his word, finishing with a satisfied grunt in pulsing spurts of heat Jaskier could feel pouring into him. After a moment to catch his breath he pulled out of the bard’s mouth and stood, crossing to the basin of water on the other side of the room, cleaning himself perfunctorily with a rag before doing back up his breeches. He tossed a glance over his shoulder at Jaskier. “That enough attention for you, you little brat?”

Jaskier blinked, taken aback. “Ye- yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Vesemir’s voice was sated and fond, and his hands were gentle as he wiped Jaskier’s face with a fresh rag, but after doing so and setting a mug of water on the floor in easy reach, he sat back in his original chair and picked up his book again. Jaskier rolled onto his side to watch the flames dance in the hearth, feeling foolish for the fact that he was now trying hard not to cry. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, wondering what to do now. He had spent the whole evening, the whole day really, just… wanting to be wanted. Wanting to feel safe, like he belonged, had a place here. Being ignored was just a part of their game at first; he and Vesemir had played this way a few times before, and he liked being small and quiet, liked the way sitting at Vesemir’s feet could make the noise in his head stop for a while, even if it hurt when it was over and he didn’t belong to Vesemir anymore. Tonight, though, the noise had come back with a vengeance, too much to float away from, and he hadn’t known the words to ask for what he needed, or the courage to even believe that he deserved it, that Vesemir had any interest in pandering to his ideas of how this experience should go. He wasn’t the one in charge. Vesemir was doing him a favor, he shouldn’t be needy. But after a while the noise got to be too much, so he started to act out, hoping for a reaction, hoping for… anything, really, that wasn’t being alone inside himself. And he’d certainly gotten a reaction, gotten the most intense play they’d had together yet, thought that Vesemir was maybe really enjoying himself, really wanted him. But now he was alone again, even more than he’d been before.

Jaskier began to tremble, holding back sobs.

Gods, he was so stupid. Laying here waiting,  _ praying _ , for his distress to be noticed, like he had any right to more of Vesemir’s attention than he’d already taken up. Like he had any reason not to get up and get dressed, go back to the guest room he’d been given, alone in borrowed space just like he always would be. Laying here sniffling was just - manipulative, and selfish, and Vesemir was just too kind to mention how it was distracting him from his book. 

He just couldn’t find the energy to get up off the floor. 

As tears began to well up despite his best efforts, he heard Vesemir make a soft noise of concern. “Jaskier? Bard, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

Maybe he did have the energy after all. Jaskier did not want to have this conversation. He sat up, hunching in on himself as he took the collar off and set it aside with jerky movements, tears running unheeded down his face. “I’m fine, Vesemir. I would tell you if I was injured, you know that.” When he got up to find his clothes, Vesemir stood too, catching him gently by the wrist.

“What’s wrong, then? You’re crying. I’ve never seen you cry before.”

“That’s hardly a surprise, Vesemir. You’ve never seen me do a lot of things. I can count the times you’ve bothered truly looking at me on one hand.” Jaskier’s pained, bitter tone was a surprise to them both. He had been trying hard to stay calm, to somehow convince Vesemir that he was fine ( _ because of course humans just burst into tears with zero provocation, very convincing, Jaskier _ ) and escape to his room, but he was just so tired of feeling disregarded. 

Vesemir gave him a long, measuring look. “What’s this truly about, bard? What brought this on?” 

“You don’t want me here! You don’t want me, period! Nobody really wants me here! I’m not good enough for you, any of you! All I want is for you to like me and you just don’t! I don’t know how to be better than I am, I’ve never been good enough!”

A heavy silence followed the outburst. When Vesemir broke it he sounded confused, and as gentle as Jaskier had ever heard him, nearly coaxing.“Jaskier, lad… why would I be intimate with you if I didn’t like you? Didn’t want you?”

A mirthless smile. “It’s all I’m good for.”

Vesemir looked stricken. “I - little bird, no, that’s just play. I said that because you said it first, because I thought you liked it, not because it’s true.” 

Jaskier went rigid at the pet name, pulling his wrist out of Vesemir’s hold and wrapping his arms around himself to quell the sobs threatening to wrack his frame. He had hoped for kind words earlier, in the afterglow, but now they felt a little too much like pity. He shook his head, slowly at first and then frantically, like he could shake off all the hurt, and turned to leave, clothes or no. When Vesemir stepped closer, he flinched and the effort of holding in his sobs set off a coughing fit. 

“Jaskier!” Vesemir’s voice echoed in the quiet room, louder and sharper than he’d meant it to be if the grimace on his face was anything to go by. When he spoke again he sounded nearly desperate. “Little bird, please, help me understand what’s going on.” 

Jaskier wanted to reassure Vesemir - he was just being dramatic, everything’s fine - but he couldn’t find the breath to do so. Sobbing turned to wheezing, as though the feelings coursing through him were a vice around his chest, squeezing air from his lungs. He heard Vesemir as if from a distance, begging permission to Axii him, and managed a nod. Breath rushed back into him and everything went blessedly calm. 

“Little bird? Can you hear me? How do you feel now, are you alright?” Vesemir still sounded alarmed, and some distant part of Jaskier thought that seemed wrong, but he couldn’t focus on the thought long enough to do anything about it. All he could hold onto were Vesemir’s words, and he nodded enthusiastically. He was more than alright! Nothing hurt here in this strange, soft place inside his mind. Vesemir smiled a little at that, a soft, sad thing. 

“Jaskier, tell me the truth, now. What were you crying about earlier?”

The sign’s calm made it easy to be matter-of-fact.“You didn’t touch me.”

Vesemir frowned at that, but reached out to put a hand on his cheek, the contact warm and grounding through the haze. The world felt fuzzy around the edges, the way it did after a few drinks, comfortably blurred. “Touch you like this, you mean? Is this better?” 

Jaskier leaned into his hand with a blissful smile and a murmured assent. This was definitely better. This was exactly what he had wanted earlier! He couldn’t quite remember why he’d wanted it so desperately, but it certainly made him feel good. 

Vesemir cursed under his breath and broke the sign. 

A long, tense moment passed in which they just looked at one another, Vesemir still softly cradling Jaskier’s face. Finally, Vesemir spoke. “Why is it that you need me to touch you, Jaskier?” 

Jaskier told himself it was the remnants of the sign making him biddable, but he knew it was really just the weariness that allowed him to be so blunt. “If you don’t touch me, it means you don’t want me. Means I’m not worth touching.”

“Oh, bardling… Why didn’t you tell me this was something important to you?” 

“I didn’t want to be needy. You never touch anyone softly, why should I get to ask that of you? Besides, I’ve played with plenty of people who leave the moment we’re done.”

“...and how many of those people have you cried over?”

Jaskier shrugged. “Enough.”

Vesemir let out a pained noise and swept him into an embrace, rubbing his back in long, sure strokes. “You are allowed to be needy with me. When I asked you in the beginning of all of this, what I could do for you after we played - this is exactly what I meant. I never wanted to make you feel alone. I never want you to cry over me.”

Jaskier clung to the affection offered, feeling wrong-footed and unsure but too wrung-out to question it. He was being held and it felt good and it was everything he needed, even if he was afraid of what it might mean for them in the cold light of day. He allowed Vesemir to lead him to the overstuffed armchair, sitting down still intertwined so that he ended up curled up in Vesemir’s lap, walled in comfortingly on all sides by his strong arms and familiar scent. As he started to doze off, he felt Vesemir press a kiss to his forehead and murmur, “Maybe when I’m still here in the morning you’ll trust me to give you this, hmm? I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you were hurting.” The words were barely audible, as though they hadn’t been meant for him to hear, so Jaskier just relaxed into Vesemir’s hold and let consciousness slip away. The last thing he heard before sleep took him was an impossibly gentle, “Get some rest, little bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway if you want more Daddy Vesemir I highly recommend Great Vices Do Appear by violaceum_vitellina_viridis and for more Jaskier subdrop hurt/comfort go check out I Just Want to Feel You by stfustucky because those are both fantastic and deserve all the love!


End file.
